1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a conductive resin composition which has conductivity and is moldable for application to exterior materials and a display device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device displays an image upon receiving an image signal and includes televisions, monitors and the like.
The trends toward miniaturization, weight reduction and multi-functionalization of display devices have brought about an increase in sensitivity of system chips. As a result, there is a need for preventing a phenomenon in which charges are moved between two objects, called “electrostatic discharge (ESD)”. Electrostatic discharge causes damage to inner elements of display devices upon assembly production or use of products, resulting in abnormal operation of the display devices.
In order to prevent electrostatic discharge, conductive tapes are adhered to frames. In this case, adhesion of the conductive tapes is performed after an assembly process, thus requiring an additional process and causing deterioration in production efficiency and entailing further cost.
In addition, frames made of a metal material are used to provide conductivity. However, the metal material does not enable weight reduction of display devices due to high specific gravity.